This invention relates to braces or supports and is particularly directed to a support for alleviating the pain associated with a condition known as "tennis elbow". Tennis elbow is a painful condition which seems to be caused by inflammation of the ligaments that join the two bones of the forearm--the radius and the ulna--to the two spurs, or epicondylitis, on the end of the humerus, or upper arm bone.
Tennis elbow is suffered primarily by tennis players, but also afflicts athletes who engage in other sports, such as platform tennis, javelin throwing, baseball and even golf. Unfortunately, not too much is known with certainty either regarding the cause or cure of this condition. As one physician stated at a recent conference on tennis elbow:
"We do not know too much about tennis elbow. It is a sore spot in or around the joint of the radius and humerus that we believe is caused by excessive strain."
In the past, various approaches have been taken to alleviate the pain associated with this condition. These have included cortisone shots, surgery, wearing copper bracelets, and wearing a tight narrow band below the elbow on the theory that compression of the arm decreases the tension on the forearm muscles.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a support, or brace, for relief of tennis elbow. This support can be worn by the athlete while participating in his chosen sport, for example, tennis, without interference with his play. The present brace has proven to be effective to alleviate the pain associated with tennis elbow and, in many cases, to completely eliminate it.
I have determined that in treating tennis elbow through use of a brace this condition differs from one athlete to another and that different athletes do not obtain relief in precisely the same way. Accordingly, another principal object of the present invention is to provide a tennis elbow brace which can be adapted to provide different types of support so that the user can empirically determine which type of support provides optimum relief in his particular case, and can adjust the brace to provide that support.
More particularly, the present invention is predicated upon the concept of providing a tennis elbow brace comprising a tubular sleeve which is preferably formed of knitted fabric which is stretchable at least in a circumferential direction. An inelastic strap is secured to the outer surface of the sleeve at a point spaced inwardly from one end thereof. This strap encircles the sleeve, passes through a metal loop member and is folded back upon itself. In the preferred embodiment, the free end of the strap and an area spaced from the end carry mating Velcro elements by means of which the strap can be adjustably tensioned and the free end of the strap secured in place.
In addition to these elements, the sleeve is provided with a pocket preferably formed on the interior of the sleeve. This pocket supports a removable pressure pad formed of rubber or the like. In accordance with the present invention, the pocket is disposed directly under the metal loop so that the loop is effective to apply firm inward pressure upon the pad, causing the pad in turn to apply pressure against the adjacent surface of the wearer's arm.
One of the advantages of the present sleeve is that it can be positioned upon the wearer's arm in several different locations so that pressure can be concentrated on that portion of the wearer's arm which affords him the greatest relief. Specifically, some wearer's obtain optimum relief by wearing the brace so that the pad is worn laterally in the region of the radial head. Other users find optimum relief when the pressure pad is worn medially, i.e., on top of the wearer's arm so that pressure is applied to the brachioradialis muscle.
One of the advantages of the present brace, combining both a sleeve and a tension strap, is that once it is positioned it can be maintained in that position without the use of excessive tension on the inelastic strap. Moreover, the sleeve provides the additional benefit of supplying warmth over the afflicted area.
It is still a further concept of the present invention to provide a pad which facilitates variation in pressure concentration applied to the wearer. More particularly, the pad includes one generally planar face and a conical dimple on the opposite face. Some users find optimum relief through the application of highly concentrated pressure. Such users wear the brace with the dimple pointed inwardly. When so worn, the brace is effective to apply a relatively high pressure to a small area corresponding to the size of the dimple. On the other hand, many users find such concentrated pressure ineffective or painful. Such users wear the brace with the dimple pointing outwardly and with the flat face of the pad disposed next to the wearer's arm. With the pad worn in this manner, a more uniform pressure is applied over a considerably larger area. For some users, this affords optimum relief for their particular condition.
While the precise mechanism of relief afforded by the present brace is not known with certainty, it is felt that when the pad is worn laterally in the region of the radial head, it serves to support the orbicular ligament and stabilize the radial head in its relationship to the capitellum and the proximal ulna. Moreover, when the device is worn either medially or laterally, in some cases the pressure may serve to prevent swelling and displacement and, therefore, subsequent pain of a synovial nature. Still further, the pressure pad when worn medially or laterally may change the direction of pull on the common extensor or common flexor origins just enough to prevent irritation of the underlying synovial structures and thereby prevent subsequent pain.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description of the drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment.
In the drawings:
FIG. 1 shows a support of the present invention positioned on the wearer's forearm.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a preferred form of pressure pad.
FIG. 3 is a partial cross-sectional view of the support taken along section lines 3--3 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram showing the pressure pad with its dimpled surface facing inwardly toward the wearer's arm.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram showing the pressure pad with its substantially flat surface facing toward the wearer's arm.